hoaxfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
ZetaTalk
thumb|300px|ZetaTalk is ideaal voor wie zijn buik vol heeft van Reptilian aliens en op zoek is naar een al even onzinnig alternatief!ZetaTalk is een complottheorieënwebsite die werd opgericht door Nancy Lieder, en vooral de functie heeft om "boodschappen" die ze van de Zeta aliens ontvangt te communiceren naar de bevolking van de aarde. De website, die reeds sinds 1995 bestaathttp://zetatalk.com/menubout.htm, is een uitgebreide verzameling van paranoia, pseudowetenschap en complottheorieën. Doelstellingen ZetaTalk is een website die haar doelstellingen omschrijft als volgthttp://www.zetatalk.com/: : ZetaTalk leads you through the vast amount of information being relayed by the Zetas in answer to questions posed to their emissary, Nancy. De Zeta's zijn ingebeelde buitenaardse wezens afkomstig van Zeta Reticuli, die niemand minder dan Nancy Lieder hebben uitgekozen als hun "emissary" om met de aardse bevolking te communiceren. Deze zogenaamde boodschappen worden dan gepubliceerd op de ZetaTalk website. De website is gevuld met allerhande onzin zoals New Age pseudowetenschap en pseudo-astronomie, alsook de pseudo-archeologie van Zecharia Sitchin en Erich von Däniken. Het verhaal begint bij de planeet Nibiru, ook gekend als Marduk of Planet X, die maar één maal per 3657 jaar door ons zonnestelsel zou kruisen. Duizenden jaren geleden zouden de aliens op die manier de aarde ontdekt en bezocht hebben, waarvan de Sumerische goden - ook de Annunaki genoemd - het ultieme bewijs moeten zijn. Dit is vaak zowat het enige wat verschillende alien-complottheorieën met elkaar gemeen hebben, maar het verhaal van de Zeta's wijkt hier echter af van dat van David Icke. De Zeta aliens hebben, in tegenstelling tot de Reptilian aliens, klaarblijkelijk enkel het beste met ons voor, omdat ze ons willen waarschuwen voor de nakende wereldrampen die de komst van de planeet Nibiru met zich meebrengt. Het zou hierbij gaan om verschuivingen van het magnetische veld van de aarde, en de verstoring van diens baan, met allerhande natuurrampen als gevolg. De volgende keer dat Nibiru ons zonnestelsel doorkruist, zou de aarde stoppen met rond haar as te draaien, en op haar zijkant gaan liggen, waardoor er massaal overstromingen zouden plaatsvinden en de aardatmosfeer voor een groot deel zou "verdwijnen". De Zeta aliens, die deze nakende catastrofe hebben voorspeld, willen voorkomen dat het menselijke ras hierdoor wordt uitgeroeid, omdat ze graag hybriden met ons willen kweken. De planeet Nibiru zal dan ook arriveren in 2003 2012 de Eerstkomende Dagen. Aanvallen op de ZetaTalk website! Nancy Lieder gelooft niet alleen dat haar ingebeelde vriendjes Zeta aliens echt bestaan, maar ook dat Het Internet tegen haar aan het plotten is. Een duidelijk voorbeeld hiervan vinden we op de copyright pagina van ZetaTalk.comhttp://zetatalk.com/index/z04.htm. Zo zou Nancy Lieder het opzettelijke slachtoffer geworden zijn van een aanval van een computervirus dat haar via een e-mail had bereikt in 2002. Dat het gewoon ging om een spam-e-mail met een virus, zoals er dagelijks miljoenen e-mails naar miljoenen mensen worden gestuurd, en niet om een specifieke aanval op haarzelf, bleek niet in overweging genomen te zijnhttp://zetatalk.com/index/forgery1.htm. In 2002 zou de beheerder van Skepticalmind.com zich hebben voorgedaan als ZetaTalk, en de domeinnamen zetatalk.net en zetatalk.org hebben geregistreerd. Wanneer de .net domeinnaam in 2013 vrij kwam, heeft Nancy Lieder die aangekocht om verder "misbruik" te voorkomen. Uiteindelijk stond ook de .org domeinnaam te koop voor het bedrag van $280 USDhttp://zetatalk.com/index/org2012a.jpg, en zou op dat moment de domeinnaam gebruikt geweest zijn om de Bijbel te promotenhttp://zetatalk.com/index/org2012d.jpg en auto's te verkopenhttp://zetatalk.com/index/org2012c.jpg- een overduidelijk complot dus! In werkelijkheid was zetatalk.org gewoon opgekocht door een handelaar in domeinnamen, die hem vervolgens weer te koop zette en er intussentijd advertenties op toonde. De reclame voor de Bijbel en auto's was dus niets meer dan automatisch gegenereerde gesponsorde zoekresultaten, en geen heimelijk complot om ZetaTalk in een slecht daglicht te stellenhttp://zetatalk.com/index/org2012e.jpg. De domeinnaam werd uiteindelijk opgekocht door een "ZetaTalk fan". Tenslotte zijn er nog de "bedriegers" die zich op Godlike Productions, een complottheorieënwebsite waar Nancy Lieder vaak ZetaTalk berichten op postte, hebben uitgegeven als Nancy Lieder zelf. Ze beklemtoont dan ook dat er maar één echte Nancy Lieder is, en dat is Queen Amidala van de Naboo! Nog een leuke anekdote over de ZetaTalk disclaimer: de meningen weergegeven op ZetaTalk.com zijn die van de Zeta aliens, en niet noodzakelijk die van Nancy Lieder zelf. Wie niet akkoord gaat, moet het maar uitvechten met de Zeta's en Lieder er niet mee lastig vallen. Bijgevolg is ook HoaxWiki niet verantwoordelijk voor de inhoud van deze wiki, maar wel Bigfoot. Wie niet akkoord gaat moet het maar met hem opnemen! Bronnen *http://rationalwiki.org/wiki/ZetaTalk Referenties Categorie:Websites Categorie:Complottheorieën Categorie:Paranoia Categorie:Pseudowetenschap Categorie:Ufologie